Don des Fiannas
=Niveau Un= Lumière féerique Le garou peut conjurer une petite sphère de lumière sautillante. La sphère n’illumine qu’une zone d’un mètre carré, mais cela suffit généralement à éclairer, ou à attirer des ennemis dans une embuscade. Un esprit des marais enseigne ce tour. Système : Le joueur fait un jet d’Astuce + Enigmes (difficulté 6). La lumière peut apparaître n’importe où à portée de vue du garou. Elle peut se déplacer, sautillant au dessus du sol à 3,5 mètres par tour, si on le lui en donne l’ordre. La lumière se maintient un tour par succès, mais le joueur peut dépenser un point de Gnose pour qu’elle existe jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Faerie Light (Fianna Tribe Book) -- With this Gift a Fianna can create a wisp of ghostly light, usually white, green, or faint blue in color. She can direct the glow to move, but the light isn't strong enough to illuminate more then three feet around the Garou, Some Fianna like to use this Gift to make their eyes flash green or blue. Ragabash love to create tricks with Faerie Light. This Gift is taught by marsh spirits and faeries. System : The Garou rolls Wits + Enigmas against a difficulty of 8. The light appears anywhere the Fianna chooses, as long as if is within line of sight. It may float slowly at about 19 yards per turn. The Gift lasts for one turn per success, unless 3 Gnosis point is spent, in which case, the Faerie Light remains in effect for an entire scene. Persuasion Ce don permet à un Fianna de devenir persuasif quand il traite avec autrui, à tel point que ses paroles et arguments sont emprunts d’une plus grande crédibilité ou profondeur. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ancêtre. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Subterfuge. S’il est réussi, le Conteur réduit la difficulté de tous les jets Sociaux d’un point pour le reste de la scène. De plus, tout jet social réussi aura plus d’impact qu’en temps normal. Un loup garou pourrait remporter des débats ardents avec ce don, ou convaincre un psychopathe endurci de se repentir (au moins pour un temps). Résistances aux toxines De nombreux Fianna acquièrent une résistance surnaturelle aux poisons et aux toxines de toutes sortes. Un esprit d'alcool enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie. Un seul succès suffit à annuler les effets des poisons les plus conventionnels et ajoute trois dés à la Vigueur du garou pour résister aux poisons renforcés par le Ver. Les effets durent toute une scène. =Niveau Deux= Hurlement de la Banshee Le loup garou peut émettre un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, qui fait détaler ceux qui l’entendent. Une Banshee, esprit mélancolique des morts, enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation. Tous ceux qui entendent ce hurlement doivent faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8 ; 6 pour les alliés du Fianna) ou fuir ventre à terre pendant un tour par succès obtenu par le garou. Langue agile Ce don fait entendre exactement ce qu’ils veulent à ceux qui écoutent le garou. Le garou peut raconter ce qu’il veut et même n’émettre que quelques bruits indistincts : ceux qui écoutent approuveront tous sans réserve. Si ce don ne permettra pas de convaincre un millionnaire d’abandonner tous ses biens au personnage, il est pratique pour s’éclipser d’une soirée, se faire un ami ou éviter de se prendre les pieds dans un mensonge. Un esprit lapin enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Astuce + Expression (difficulté égale au score de l’adversaire en Astuce + Vigilance). L’effet dure un tour par succès. Ceridwen's Blood (Fianna Tribe Book) -- Blood has a power within it. With this Gift, a Fianna can tap the life-force within her own blood to restore a fallen ally. However, by doing so, she must suffer the wounds she heals. This Gift is taught by spirits allied to Stag. System : The Garou can heal an injured target by spilling her own blood (a small cut will do) and rolling Stamina + Medicine against a difficulty of 8. One wound level is healed per success. However, the Gift-user suffers a number of wounds equal to the amount healed -- she cannot soak this damage. The Fianna can heal aggravated wounds by spending a Gnosis point, although she will only take non-aggravated wounds in exchange. Howl of the Unseen (Fianna Tribe Book) - The Fianna have strong ties to the Umbra. A member of the tribe with this Gift may howl in the Umbra, or in the Realm, and have her kenning echo on the other side of the Gauntlet. This Gift is taught by the spirits of animals that make loud noises but remain unseen, such as crickets and frogs. System : The Garou must spent a Gnosis point to activate this Gift. He may speak or howl for a full turn, and his voice will be heard on both sides of the Gauntlet. The Storyteller is free to determine how much The Garou can say in one turn. Consider timing the player as he speaks for five seconds (if he speaks too fast and you can't understand what he says, then neither can anyone listening). Luck of the Irish (Fianna Tribe Book) -- This Gift gives the Fianna a supernatural streak of luck, Mundane effects include finding four leaf clovers, bills lying on the sidewalk, plump sleeping rabbits waiting to he caught for supper, and minor fortunate coincidences. This Gift is taught by a faerie spirit. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point. She may then reroll any failed or botched roll. This Gift is usable only once per scene. Other minimal, although beneficial, effects may occur at the Storyteller's whim. Brew (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can take any liquid substance (about a pitcher full) and turn it into an alcoholic drink. The Garou must roll Wits + Medicine (difficulty 7) and spend a Gnosis point. The "proof' of this brew is determined by the number of successes: one success creates beer, three successes create whiskey, and five creates an old and fine wine. A botch will create beer, but all who drink it will suffer horrible hangovers the next morning and afternoon (treat as Injured: - 1 to Dice Pools). This Gift cannot nullify poisons: if the liquid was poisonous before the transmutation, it will be poisoned alcohol. Brew (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Fianna are renowned for their ability to drink liquor. Part of this legend stems from their ability to make it. With Brew the Garou can mystically transform a pitcher of any liquid into an alcoholic substance. This Gift can surreptitiously inebriate unsuspecting targets. A Grain-spirit, and in some cases a Worm-spirit, teaches this gift. System : After spending a Gnosis point, the player rolls Wits + Medicine (difficulty 7). The number of successes determines the quality and the potency of the concoction. One success can create cheap, domestic beer, low-budget wine or mediocre tequila, while five successes can create a high quality liquor. A botch creates brew that induces massive hangovers (-1 penalty for the entire next day). =Niveau Trois= Frères féeriques Le Fianna peut faire appel à d’anciens pactes entre son peuple et les fées. En émettant un hurlement spécial, la garou peut appeler à son aide les fées qui se trouvent dans la région. Elles obéiront au Fianna, mais pas aveuglément. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit du rêve et l’enseignement implique généralement une quête quelconque. Système : Le joueur dépense au moins un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Occultisme (difficulté 8). Dépenser plus de points ajoutera simplement à la force brute des fées qui répondront, tandis que le nombre de succès influera simplement sur le nombre de fées qui seront convoquées. Remarquez que ce don peut invoquer des Changelins ou des esprits du rêve appelés Chimères, mais il n’appellera les vraies fées que dans d’étranges régions de l’Umbra. Un échec critique sur ce jet est assez dangereux : les fées qui répondent à l’appel sont malfaisantes et feront tout pour nuire au garou. Refaçonner objet Le loup-garou peut transformer n’importe quel objet autrefois animé (mais pas ranimé !) en autre chose, de façon instantanée. Un arbre deviendra un abri, des bois de cerf deviendront une lance, des peaux animales deviendront une armure, et les fleurs se transformeront en parfum. L’objet ressemblera à sa matière d’origine. Une araignée du motif (un esprit de la Tisseuse) enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Art contre une difficulté variable ( 5 pour transformer une branche d’arbre en lance, 8 pour faire d’une planche un radeau complet) et dépense un point de Gnose. L’objet crée n’est pas nécessairement permanent ; cela durera un temps selon le tableau qui suit. En dépensant un point de Gnose supplémentaire, une arme crée de la sorte infligera des dégâts aggravés jusqu'à la fin de la scène ou qu’elle redevienne ce qu’elle était à l’origine (selon ce qui se produit en premier). Cet effet peut être rendu permanent au prix d’un point permanent de Gnose, si l’objet lui même est changé de façon permanente. Succès Durée 1 5 minutes 2 10 minutes 3 une scène 4 une histoire 5 permanent Tuatha De Fionn Gift Sense the Unnatural (Fianna Tribe Book) -- The Garou can sense any unnatural presence and determine its approximate strength and type. Supernatural presence can include: magic, spirits, the Wyrm, wraiths, etc. This will detect vampires, but only those with Humanity scores below 7. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia.The Tuatha De Fionn have long delved into magic and have gained the ability to sense its presence. System : The Garou rolls Perception + Enigmas (difficulty 6). The more successes rolled, the more information is gained. However, understanding the information might require an Intelligence + Occult roll (Storyteller's option). Songkeeper Gift Cairbre's Tongue (Fianna Tribe Book) -- This Gift was used by the ancient songmaster Galliard Carbrie to show his people the corruption of Breas the beautiful by speaking out harshly against or satirize someone who is Wyrm-tainted. The possessor of this Gift will cause the Wyrm-taint to appear as splotches on his target's face, lowering the target's Appearance. This Gift is taught by fairies and Fianna ancestor spirits. System : The Garou using this Gift must spend a Gnosis point, then roll Manipulation + Performance against a difficulty of the opponent's Willpower. If the roll succeeds, and the target is Wyrm-tainted, then she loses a point appearance for every success as incriminating blotches spread across her face and body, These marks last for a scene. If the roll fails, or the target is not Wyrrn corrupted, nothing happens. Ley Lines (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can seal up his path behind him, preventing others from following him. Roll Wits + Occult, difficulty seven, and spend a Gnosis point. If successful, pursuers or trackers will be unable to follow the Garou's trail -- it will simply disappear. If they are too close to the Garou something will lead them away: the surrounding perspective will change so that they perceive the road as going to the left when it really goes forward. A pursuer can outwit this magic by rolling Perception + Occult, difficulty eight; he must beat the number of successes the Garou scored on his roll. This does not mean the pursuers can find the Garou -- he must still track him or find him with a Perception roll, as usual for finding someone who is hiding. Ley Lines (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- By manipulating ley lines - part of an energy web that crisscrosses the planet -- the Fianna can disorient would-be trackers and hunters. The victims of this Gift find themselves following false trails, making wrong turns or walking in circles. The user's trail simply disappears!! The secrets of this Gift can be learned from an Earth-spirit. System : After spending a Gnosis point, the player rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 7). Any attempt to track the Garou must follow a successful Perception + Occult roll (difficulty 8). This roll must exceed the Gift user's successes before any tracking can take place. Woadling (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou has woad paintings over her skin, similar to those worn by the ancient Celts and Picts. These paintings are fierce representations of spirits. The Garou must be in Homid or Glabro form to use this Gift. By rolling Dexterity + Occult, difficulty six, and spending a Gnosis point per turn, the Garou can release a painting to leap from her skin and attack an enemy. The Woadling will harass and harry the foe, dancing in the air about him. The number of successes on the roll is the number that is subtracted from the opponent's dice pool due to distractions, unless he spends a Willpower point per turn. The woad paintings must be repainted after every use of this Gift. The Garou can do this herself (if she has the materials with her) with a Dexterity + Performance roll, difficulty six. Woadling (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The ancient Celts would paint their skin with woad -- the components of which caused a frenzylike state -- before marching off to battle. The Fianna carry on this tradition and take it even further. After painting the woad on their bodies, they can bring the paintings to life to harry an opponent. A Stag-spirit can teach this Gift. System : Each painting can create one woadling that costs one Gnosis point to animate. The Fianna can release only one woadling per turn. Each time the player creates a woadling, she should roll Dexterity + Occult (difficulty 6). Every success subtracts one die from her opponent's pool as the woadling dances and prances about the target. The woadlings vanish (and must be repainted) after the Gift ends. =Niveau Quatre= Regard de Balor Ce don émule le pouvoir de l’un des ennemis légendaires des Fianna. L’un des yeux du garou brille d’un rouge vif et tous les ennemis croisant son regard sont pris d’une vive douleur. Un esprit douleur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et un de Gnose. Il doit ensuite faire un jet de Perception + Occultisme (difficulté 8). Jusqu'à la fin de la scène, tout ennemi que le garou regarde doit faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8) et obtenir au moins autant de succès que le garou, faute de quoi il se tordra de douleur. Tous les êtres affectés encaissent des pénalités de blessure comme s’ils étaient en Infirmité (-5 à toutes les actions), quelque soit leur état de santé actuel. Tous les personnages déjà en Infirmité sont considérés en Invalidité. Phantasme Le garou crée une illusion immobile qui comporte des éléments visuels, auditifs, olfactifs et même tactiles. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit grain, ceux qu’on appelle les « esprits des esprits ». Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose par zone de 3,5 mètres qu’il veut couvrir avec son illusion, puis fait un jet d’Intelligence + Expression. Tous ceux qui remettent en doute cette illusion doivent faire un jet de Perception + Vigilance et obtenir plus de succès que le garou pour la percer à jour. Warp Spasm (Fianna Tribe Book) -- Many tales of Cuchulain state he would glow in combat, radiating a great heat. At the end of a battle, women would dump water over his body to cool him down. This Gift causes the user to radiate a tremendous heat, igniting nearby flammable items and melting metal. The aura only works while the Fianna is in a berserk frenzy. At the end of the frenzy, the Fianna cools off. This Gift is taught by Fianna ancestor spirits. System: The Garou spends one point of rage to activate this Gift after which she will automatically go into a berserk frenzy. All flammable materials she touches bursts into flame, Her hand to hand attacks do two aggravated wounds of damage in addition to regular attack damage. Children of Dire Special Gift Song of the Dire (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can sing a battle howl to rouse his comrades when entering the fray. Roll Manipulation + Performance, difficulty eight. Each success adds one die to Dice Pools off all the Garou's comrades (limited by the Garou's Performance skill). The singing Garou must be in Hispo form and spend two Gnosis points. He must keep singing throughout the battle -- this means he must always have at least a two Dice Pool (one for Manipulation, the other for Performance) set aside for singing, although he does not have to roll it. If he is ever wounded, he must make a Willpower roll to keep howling. The difficulty for this roll is the number of Health Levels he has taken + 3. Song of the Dire (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Fianna sings a battle song to empower her comrades as she enters a fray. Driven by their packmate, the embattled Garou double their efforts to defeat the foe. The Black Spiral Dancers have learned to turn tail and flee upon hearing the lyrics of this dread Gift. System : The player spends two Gnosis points and rolls Manipulation + Performance (difficulty 8). Each success adds one die to each of her packmates' Dice Pools; the number of successes cannot exceed the Fianna's Performance rating. The Garou must keep singing throughout the contest; to do so she must remain in Hispo form, spend two Gnosis points and allocate at least two dice for singing each round. Faerie Blood (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can temporarily transform his blood into that of a Faerie. This allows him immunity to silver; however, iron will have the same effect on him that silver normally does. Any Gnosis roll will be at a -1 difficulty; also, the Garou does not have to spend a Gnosis point on any Gift or magic which requires the expenditure of one Gnosis point (although those with a cost of two or more require the full expenditure). In addition, he can walk into Arcadia from the Umbra without having to worry about guardians or time-shift effects. The character will be considered to have potent blood to the Kindred: each blood point is worth two for their feeding but there is always a side effect for the vampire drinking this fey blood. The Storyteller is free to get wild with the effect: anything from hallucinations to transforming into a donkeyheaded vampire for a scene. Any Kindred with the second level of the Auspex Discipline (Aura Perception) will recognize the Garou's blood as special, even for a werewolf. The Garou does not need to roll for this Gift, but he must spend two Gnosis points to activate it. This Gift lasts for one scene. Troll's Bridge (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can set up a temporary fortress. Despite the name, it does not have to be near a bridge. It does have to be in a relatively enclosed area, such as in a gully or a thick grove of trees. Roll Wits + Repair, difficulty six. The number of successes +5 is the Defensive Factor of the lair: the amount of Strength an intruder must possess to break through the magical barrier as per the Strength Feats chart in Werewolf. Enemies cannot gang up to assail the barrier: they must each attack individually. Each intruder who breaks through will lower the Defensive Factor by one. The effect lasts for a number of hours equal to the Defensive Factor. =Niveau Cinq = Appel du Chasseur Le loup garou ne peut utiliser ce don qu’une seule fois par mois et seulement si cela est absolument nécessaire (comme la découverte d’un mal très puissant qui infeste une région). Ce don appelle le Chasseur de la mythologie celte à venir traquer et abattre le mal. Le Chasseur lui-même est le seul à pouvoir enseigner ce don. Système : Le garou doit chanter et se concentrer pendant une heure complète. Le joueur dépense ensuite un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Occultisme (difficulté 8). Le Chasseur apparaît avec un chien, plus un chien supplémentaire par point de Rage ou de Gnose que le joueur est prêt à dépenser. Si le jet est un échec critique, le problème ne mérite pas l’attention du Chasseur, qui décide plutôt de donner la chasse au garou. Don du Spriggan Le Fianna peut devenir trois fois plus grand, ou rétrécir à la taille d’un chiot nouveau né. Une fée ou un Chimerlin enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Pulsion primale (difficulté 8). L’effet dure une heure par succès obtenu sur le jet, ou jusqu'à ce que le garou annule le don. Si le garou devient plus grand, il gagne trois dés de Force pour chaque gain de 100% de taille. S’il rétrécit, il garde ses Caractéristiques normales, mais peut fureter sans être remarqué, ou se faire passer pour l’animal domestique de quelqu’un. =Level Six= Sleep of the Hero (Fianna Tribe Book) -- This powerful Gift has been invoked many times in Fianna history. When a great hero (Rank 5 or higher) dies in battle, The Fianna take the body and dedicates it to the land. This Gift forms a bond between the Fianna and the land and the spirit of the hero. The champion's life returns, but he remains in a deep sleep, not to awaken until the Apocalypse. The target must be placed somewhere in the earth, such as a cave, or within a burial mound. During this sleep, the hero is unaffected by the elements and does nor need to breathe. This Gift is taught by Fianna ancestors spirits. System: The Garou spends two points of Gnosis and rolls Intelligence + Rituals against a difficulty of 9. If she succeeds, the life comes back into the hero and he falls into a deep sleep, usually after having a chance to say a few Last words. If the wielder of this Gift receives five or more successes, then the hero may awaken and return to the caern at any time of great crisis, at the Storyteller's option. This list is meant to show all versions of gifts, to accommodate those using older systems, or for STs/players who have characters created who have the gifts, or still wish to utilize them in some fashion. Gifts are listed in Werewolf: The Apocalypse, revised edition, unless otherwise noted, with the second edition version underneath it in smaller print. Werewolf Player's Guides: HC = Hard copy (1998) SC = Soft-bound copy (1997) Catégorie:Dons